Mistystream
Mistystream is a sleek silver she-cat with white points, a bushy tail, black tabby markings, and sky-blue eyes. She is an apprentice on BlogClan and becoming a warrior in 2018. Her Clanniversary is 7/11/2016. Personality She is quite nice (I hope), but afraid of being different most of the times. Reeeeeeeally insecure. Rarely talks about her own opinion. Wishes to comfort someone but ends up hurting them more almost every time. Gives up anything that she thinks that there is no hope. (that's why she can never finish a fanfic or an article)In conclusion of her personality, she's everything, even opposite personalities. (Like both brave and scaredy-cat) On the Blog Stuff she did Mistystream is on BlogClan everyday and often lingers on the warriors games page, hosting an NTA game. She also liked to comment on the warriors names page and discussion pages. Strolls to the name gen page almost everyday to do some of the name gens and sometimes making one herself. Places she never went NTA page She hoped to... She hoped to go on live chat and gatherings (and also choose a gathering team) but no one's there every time she went there. Considering to post fanfic or article but gives up every time she decided to post it. Hoping one day to get enough courage. And she hoped to be friends with EVERYONE! Friends (feel free to add yourself!) * Fally (Fallenshadows) * Snowpaw (Snowcloud) * Icy (Iceflower) * Thrush (Mistleheart) * Wavey (Wavesplash) * Blue (Blueheart) On the Wiki She had just recently joined the Blog. She also hoped to join in all the events coming up. Trailing Stars She had no part in the chapter writing and is not even mentioned. Loves the story plot but not planning to be in the jar Trailing Stars Graphic Novel She is not part of the novel and not planning to be a drawer. Ships She is been shipped by Fally with Wollow but she thinks that it's unofficial. Favorites&Hates Favorites * carrots * fruit * furry stuff * books * music * adorable kittens * Feathertail * CHOCOLATE * BlogClanners and BlogClan * Blue * bears * Pokemon Go * Sirius * Lupin * Glory * Peril * Winterwatcher * funny stuff * cute stuff Hates * movie theaters * caterpillars or anything that has many feet * spam monster * extremely boring stuff * textbooks * school * waking up early * pearls (the one that you eat, also known as tapioca pearl) * long TV commercials * nuts * loud noises (especially when I am asleep) * Tigerstar * Breezepelt * Queen Scarlet * Chameleon (Also known as Soar, Cirrus, Bog, and Shapeshifter) * Snape * Moonbli Trivia * Her favorite series are warriors, Wings of Fire, and Harry Potter. * She actually thinks of BlogClan as her internet home * Chocolate is her favorite food * She and Snowpaw are BlogClan sisters * She is a member of BlogWing wiki * Her favorite Wings of Fire character is Glory the RainWing * She thinks Peril is the most interesting character in Harry Potter * Her patronus is a dolphin, she is a Ravenpuff, a Thunderbird, and her wand is Ash wood with a Unicorn hair core 12 ¼" and Hard flexibility * She plays Pokemon go and her favorite Pokemon is Eevee, followed by Snorlax * She thinks Wavey should be medicine cat * Her favorite warrior is Feathertail * She likes to draw but so far had bad luck with it * She had a secret obsession of furry things * She only had fish as a pet * She liked to take photos of cats * She actually didn't want to have a cat because she's afraid of being scratched or bitten * She has entomophobia (fear of bugs, mainly caterpillars or stuff that has too many legs) * Her biggest fear is being left out and no one likes her * Did I say chocolate is the best? Quotes "I'm going to nudge wings and poke tails and HUG EVERYONE!"-Peril, Wings of Fire "Yup."-Misty whenever she agrees about something Gallery Drawing of me.png|My fursona by myself Me by Juni.png|Me by the wonderful Juni (Who is also SOOTY!!!) Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice